


Ninjago: Zombie slaying masters

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: Zombie invested ninjago AU.The ninja are just normal people, all but one of them. They live in ninjago, only a weird virus has been causing the dead to emerge from their graves and walk again. Will they find a cure? Will they find each other? How will events play out? read on to find out.





	1. Lloyd

**Author's Note:**

> Really shouldn't be doing this with all my other wips and the fact that school is starting, but i'ma do it anyways and probably regret it later when i forget abut it and don't update it

**prologue ~~i'm horrible at prologues~~**

 

Ninjago was once a peaceful land. Everyone got along, no wars between cities or anything. Criminals were caught and out in jail, police kept the land safe. That was until there were claimed sightings of dead people walking again, only they were clearly rotting and trailed the rotting stench everywhere they went. Soon, more and more sightings popped up, city after city, village after village until there were very few humans alive, left to scavenge and hunt for food and supplies that wouldn't turn them into one of the walkers. some thieves and other criminals broke out of Jail while others starved to death and became zombies, left to rot away for all of eternity in their cells

 

 ~~~~**Chapter 1**

 

Lloyd, a kid of only about 4 sat whimpering softly inside the small bedroom closet as he heard the moans and grunts from outside the bedroom. He hated the dark and small spaces, but Zombies were worse and he would brave his fears to escape the one thing that scared him more. Soon, the moans stopped and he heard muffled voices. He opened the door and peaked out, seeing all the dead zombie bodies everywhere. He saw his dad sweating and panting. He ran over and was pulled into a hug. a moment later, his mom came in, also sweating, yet seemingly injured.

"Momma." Said and rushed from his dad over to her.

"I'm fine sweetheart." She said as she hugged him. "Just a sprained ankle." She shot a look at his dad over the top of her sons head that said other wise. Garmadon looked down knowingly. She only had a few days left.

a few days later, she went to go find food. She never came back. When he was 5, the same thing happened to his dad

 

 

That was 10 years ago. He was 14 now. Lloyd had managed to survive on his own. He had been forced to wander by the lack of food in their location and managed to learn how to survive of his own. He hadn't been old enough to wield a weapon without hurting himself when he had his parents, but he taught himself how to use a gun and a sword

"A house!" he gasped out silently as he walked, seeing an old house. 'Please no zombies." He muttered as he ran over. He looked through the window, and saw one zombie, but it was tied to a chair, as if someone didn't want to kill it. He lightly pushed the door open and the zombie growled louder, but couldn't move because of it's chains and the weights that weighed it down.

"Maybe i can find something of use here." He though out loud before walking around the zombie carefully. It had a thick shirt tied around it's face, so only it's eyes were visible. Lloyd was very aware of the creature watching him and struggling to get to him, but he wasn't about to kill it. He never killed unless he had to.


	2. Jay

Jay walker had a normal life. He had friends, he had family. He had everything some people ask for. That was before the zombies took over. The last thing he really remembered before the zombies was getting braces when he was 6.

He was 8 when he and his parents were finally driven from their junk yard by lack of resources. He had always used old sticks or small pipes as play swords, so he knew how to fight once his parents were reluctantly forced to give him something to use as a weapon. It was an axe.

"Jay!" Ed said as he killed a zombie. "On your left." without looking first, Jay spun around, slicing the zombies head clean off with his ax as it and the body tumbles to the ground, green and red blood splattering everywhere. He was thankful for his long sleeves and the ski mask he wore to protect his face. He hated when the goo and gross stuff touched his face and skin because it was gross.

 

that was 10 years ago, 8 years ago when he lost his parents to the zombies. He was 18 now. He winced as he walked. A zombie had clawed his leg and left a long gash that was healing. Luckily none of the Zombie's goo got inside the injury, or he would be turning into one right now. He spotted something moving and pulled out his axe as he crept closer. He saw a house and thought he was imagining stuff as he walked onto the porch. He slowly opened the door, and saw a zombie tied down by chains and weights to keep him from moving.

'Who would do this to a zombie?' he wondered and heard rustling from upstairs. He crept up to see them and when he came to where the noise was coming from, he went to swing his axe to kill a zombie, but there was a startled yelp and someone scrambled back. Startled, he stumbled back, dropping his axe. He saw a blonde kid of only about 10 or so.

"I am so sorry." Jay stammered out. "I though you were a zombie."

"Heh." the blonde said as he stood up. "No worries. I would've done the same. It's been a while wince i've actually seen another person alive."

"Same." Jay said with a slight smile, flashing his now rusted over braces. The wires and bands had long since fallen out and all that was left was the rusted brackets that refused to fall off after all these years.

"What're the things on your teeth?" Lloyd asked, trying not to be rude.

"I had braces when i was younger, the brackets refused to come off after everything else did." Jay replied as he picked up his axe and put it in the makeshift holder he had on his back.. "Are you aware that there's a zombie down stairs?"

"Yeah. Found it like that. Didn't feel the need to kill it. It isn't hurtin' anyone is it?" Lloyd said, looking up at the older boy.

"No. No point in killing it if it's harmless." Jay replied. "How long you been 'lone?"

"since i was 5. I'm 14 now." Lloyd smiled. "I'm Lloyd."

"Jay Walker." Jay smiled back. Despite all of this, the kid seemed happy go lucky. "i'm 18."

"Wow." Lloyd said with a smile. "So you weren't born into this world like i was?"

"Nope. Wish i was though. I miss that life before huntingfor your survival."

"Can we stick together?" Lloyd asked with a cute goofy smile. "I'm alone and it's been so long since I've really talked to someone else."

"Sounds like a plan." Jay said with a smile. "Lets just raid this place and see what useful stuff we can find. Cloths, food, weapons, etc."

"Thats what i was doin'." Lloyd smiled again


	3. Cole

Cole had never had a good life. That's what he though. Others would beg to differ. His dad tried to make him follow in his footsteps when he didn't want to be a dancer or anything of the sort. He couldn't dance, but he sure could sing, though he wouldn't admit it.He had been sent to Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts when he was seven. Not soon after, his dad pulled him out because of the zombie attacks.

 

"Try adding a bit more style to it!" Lou shouted to Cole from the porch. The man claimed he was crippled and couldn't walk very long, but cole knew better. He'd seen his dad dance and walk just fine Cole had been contemplating for months of if he should just abandon his dad or not. he growled and spun around, driving the edge of his shovel into the weak skull of a zombie, killing it. It was the final one. He tore the ski mask  he was wearing off and did the same with his sweater.

"Why do you always ask me to dance?" Cole practically growled. All it seemed Lou cared about was cole dancing.

"It's a family tradition." Lou replied. "We are the Royal blacksmiths, dancer of a new generation-."

"Look around dad!" he groaled. "There is no new generation! We're all doomed because of these...these...THINGS."

"Your mother is one of those 'things'" Lou growled, his face turning red as he clenched his hands into fists. Cole stood staring at his father's brown eyes that mirrored his own.

"And who's fault is that?" He snarled. Cole had said things before that upset his father, but it always resulted in him walking away and ignoring Cole for the rest of the day. Not this time. This time, before cole could blink, he felt his dad's fist come down on his noise/ It felt like a boulder. Cole fell onto his back in shock, holding his nose. His father had never hit him. Not once in his life.

"Y-you...you hit me.." he was flabbergasted.

"Get out of my sight, Cole."

"But-"

"Go!" Cole, who was barely 9 and a half, gulped as he stood up and walked into the house, stumbling slightly. he grabbed a fresh towel and cleaned the blood from his face. This was the first time Lou had ever hit him and it hurt more than just his nose. He locked himself in his room and sighed. after a few minutes, he got up and headed towards his closet.

"I'm not staying here, not when it isn't worth living." He grumbled as he stuffed most of his clothes and a small stuffed dragon named rocky into a back pack. He crept down the hall, very careful to stay out of his father's sight as he went into the kitchen, where he found cans of food. He left ten days worth of food for his dad, long enough for him to regret his actions.

"Going somewhere, cole?" Cole gasped as he spun to face his dad, who stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "You should tell me when your going somewhere."

"Why is that? So you can eat whatever food i leave in the house while i go to hunt?" he growled.

"You ungrateful little-- i have kept us alive!" That was it for cole, the final straw.

"Lies. you have not kept us alive" the young boy snarled. "I have! I have gotten the food and the clean water! the only reason we are still alive is because i fight! You do nothing but watch and yell at me to dance while i fight! do you even care if we live?!" Lou raised yet another fist, but cole knew it was coming. He ducked and landed his own punch to his fathers leg, causing him to fall down. He quickly grabbed his bag and ran over his father to the doorwayCole managed to grab his shovel and jump down from the porch before his dad had even left the house.

"If you leave, Cole Brookstone, don't even think about coming back!" Lou shouted once he reached the porch.

"Gladly!" Cole shouted behind him.

"If you leave, your no son of mine!" Cole paused. What did he have to gain if he left? But what did he have to gain if he stayed? His mind was set and he kept walking.

His father continued to shout from the porch, his shouts changing from "Your useless to me!" to "I'm sorry son, please come back!" It was too late, Cole had lived through too much to deal with his dad. Lou had turned greedy after Cole's mom's death. He may have felt slightly guilty leaving his only blood reletive to die, but Lou was just way too much for Cole to deal with right now.

"Take care, lou." He mumbled to himself as he walked, dragging his shovel along the ground behind him

 

That was 10 years ago and Cole hadn't once went back to check on Lou.

"This'll be a good place to set up camp." the19 year old thought as he came upon an old house. "Plus i can scavenge what i can. He walked inside, only to find the place had been cleaned out of anything, useful or not, save for the lone zombie chained to a chair. He scouted upstairs first, seeing the place was empty, completely empty of anything of any use and devoid of other humans, just like he had expected. But he was not about to sleep with a live zombie. He walked down stairs and shived his shovel he still had after all these years into the zombie's skull, killing it for good as green goo and red blood spilled from the creature.

"Time to set up camp." he mumbled to himself


	4. Kai and Nya

"Mamma." a small by of 9 said as he shook his mom, tears streaming down his face. She wouldn't wake up. he coughed on the smoke and fumes coming from the fire. "Mom wake up." he smacked her cheek trying to wake her up. he heard coughing and crying coming from the room next door and immediately remembered his little sister. He stood up and ran to the room next door, avoiding the flames. He scooped up his crying little sister and, both of them coughing the whole way, managed to find his way outside after one fire fighter helped them. They sat on the back bumper of an ambulance, wearing masks to help them breath better.

"Kai." his little sister said next to him quietly. She was only 3 and still learning how to form full sentences.

"It's ok Nya." He managed as he pulled her in for a hug, resting his head on top of hers as he looked around at all the people that were being helped out of the apartment building. He saw a familiar face rushing over and he immediately grabbed Nya and ran over. It was their dad.

"Where's your mother?" Ray asked quickly after embracing both children. He carefully lifted Nya up onto his hip, where she lean her head on his shoulder. Kai looked down slightly, trying to keep the tears from coming again. He shook his head as he looked down at his feet.

"S-she didn't m-make it, d-dad." He choked out, holding back sobs and tears at the same time. Ray pulled him in for a family hug, Nya still on his hip. She didn't realy understand what was going on, not fully.

a year after he lost his mom, he lost his dad in a car accident and was left to take care of Nya himself.. The zombies were just starting to take over.

 

That was 10 years ago. He was 19 and Nya was 13

"Come on." Kai said to his little sister. She was carrying a small  gun that has a silencer so it didn't make any noise. Kai didn't trust her with Sharp or close rang objects yet. He on the other hand, had a katana and a few grenades to use in case he had to kill a huge horde from far away.

"Kai, slow down." She said as she followed him. She was only 13 and nearly as tall as him. Taller than your average 13 year old.

"Go faster." He replied. "We've almost lost them." there was a huge horde following them. He suddenly pulled her into an alley way and dumped part of a bottle of goo in her hands and did the same to himself. The goo, was the gross goo from zombies. It helped do the Zombies didn't smell them. cringing slightly, Nya rubbed it over her clothes and Kai did the same. when he saw the zombies creep by, he silently pushed her into the shadows.until they were gone.

"Yeck" Nya said once she was sure they were gone. "This stuff is gross." She stood up and attempted to shake the goop off of her.

"At least it helps keep us alive." Kai replied as he stuck his head out of the alley to see if the zombies were gone for sure. 'C'me on" He ran back the way they had came."Saw a place we can set up camp for the night." He pointed to an old office building near by.

"Second floor?" Nya suggested, knowing the elevators didn't work any more and that zombies were too stupid to open doors with knobs.

"Yep." He threw an arm over his little sister shoulders as they walked inside. They were close and Kai was actually willing to die for Nya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I'm gonna set it up later on for Kai to be scared of firre! his element is fire in the normal stuff, so why not have him loose his mom in a fire?  
> My heart: *aching, begging me to stop.* please, no. My tiny self cannot handle the pain and emotions. stop hurting me


	5. Zane

Zane  was always the odd man out. He never wore anything but white, loved to read, and never really played with the other kids. He stuck to himself. Everyone would joke and ask him who's wedding he was going to or ask him who he was going to marry. He just rolled his eyes and always went on with his day as if nothing happened.

 

That was until the zombies took over. He was 11 when that happened. !3 when he lost his Dad to them. Luckily his dad had been in the military and had taught Zane enough medical stuff to survive those years as well as how to use a gun, knife, and, to an short extent, a katana.

 

Zane was 21 now, 10 years after the zombies. He grabbed several of his throwing knifes from his belt and, with a flick of his wrist, had several knives embedded hilt deep in the weak skulls of a few zombies.As the bodies crumbled to the ground, he threw the remaining knives into the skulls of several other zombies before retrieving the others. He smiled a bit.

"Stupid zombies." i though, rolling his eyes as several tried, and failed, to lunge at him but he twisted out of the way just in time for them to fall past him. With one clean sweep, he pulled out the small katana from the sheath on his back and sliced through their necks, sending their heads  toppling to the ground along with their bodies. It was a gruesome sight and the stench was horrible, but Zane had grown used to it over the years. He tripped over a few loose rocks and sprained his ankle in the process. He grunted, but made no other motion that he was hurt. One zombie that didn't have it legs crawled closer and clawed at his already sprained ankle. Zane hissed loudly and cut off the zombies head before quickly taking care of the rest, despite his injuries. He ripped off psrt of his shirt sleeve and tied it around his injury just right to stop the bleeding and keep it from getting infected. Luckily no Goo had gotten in it. He didn't want to become one.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up Kiddo." Jay said, shaking Lloyd. They had slept upstairs with the door closed in case the zombie got lose, which was unlikely.

"Five more minutes." The blonde grumbled.

"You know about the vandals and thieves." Jay replied. "Guess I'll leave you to them then."

"I'm up!" Lloyd was standing in under a second, wide awake. Jay shuffled through his bag, pulling out a can of peaches.

"Here." He handed the can to Lloyd, who popped open the can and had already eaten half of it by the time Jay had stood up.

"Damn. Someone was hungry." Jay chuckled.

"Do you want some?" Lloyd asked, swallowing a mouthful. jay shook his head.

"You need it more. Seems like you haven't eaten in a few days."

"Two and a half weeks." He said after finishing the rest of the can and throwing it on the ground.

"C'mon then." Jay said, tossing Lloyd his battered and ripped up green backpack. "Let's get moving." they headed outside

 

After several hours of walking, the stumbled upon a city. Several old office  buildings with their windows broken, old houses with their paint and shingles pealing off, some even starting to crumble

"Next time, can we not use that stuff?" Came a sudden voice. Jay pulled out his axe and Lloyd his small gun with a silencer.

"Only if you wanna get killed." Came another voice. The duo tensed  as they kept walking, not sure where the noises were coming from. Suddenly, at one of the corners, they came upon two others, one about Jay's age with spiky brown hair and amber eyes and  one about Lloyd's age with long black hair and sea green eyes. The two froze when the saw Jay and Lloyd, but both of them had their weapons out. The girl had a gun like Lloyd and the boy had a katana.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, pushing the girl behind him protectively.

"Jay. This is Lloyd." Jay smiled slightly as he gestured to Lloyd next to him.

"I'm-" The girl started.

"Shut up."  The boy growled to the girl.

"Kai, come on!" the girl huffed, crossing her arms. "We haven't seen anyone in years. Not since mom and dad when he were forced to wander." the boy looked down, but said nothing more. He missed his parents a lot and it was obvious that the girl had hit his soft spot with her words.

"I'm Nya. This is my brother Kai." She said to Lloyd and Jay with a slight smile.

"Cool." Lloyd smiled.

Kai cleared his throat. "Let's go Nya." He said. "Who knows who they really are and what they're after."

"But they seem nice." She argued, crossing her arms again."It be nice to have some fresh faces to talk to."

"Nya they could be thieves or other worse things. They could've been bitten." Kai argued.

"I've never been bitten." Jay said, truthfulness in his words.

"Yeah!" Lloyd said, also being truthful.

"Kai, i want to stay, maybe even team up with some new people. Learn some new things."

"Nya, your all i have left of a normal life and i won't loose you. I certainly don't trust them and i never will." Kai said. "I'm not going to loose you like i lost them. Just...please. Come on" Nya reluctantly turned to follow her brother back down the street. She really did want to hangout with new people.


	7. Chapter 7

Zane limped over to a nearby building. 'Maybe i can find some bandages inside." He thought as he threw his weight against the jammed door of the building. After a couple tried, it flew open. He stumbled but righted himself. His eyes scanned around the room and he saw a few cans of food everywhere, old torn up furniture, and an old, log since broken tv and coffee table.

"Who are you?" came a sudden voice and before he could react, he had what looked like a shovel pressed under his chin. He saw the shovel led to an arm and the arm lead to a man about his age with brown eyes, black hair, and bushy eyebrows.

"i am Zane." He calmly replied. He wasn't surprised. Everyone acted this way because it was pretty much a kill or be killed world. Literally. "I came in search of bandages and a place to set up camp for the night. I am injured, as for the need of bandages." The man lowered his shovel, which was bent sorta like a scythe and took a step back.

"Cole." The man replied before walking up a se of stairs to the right that zane hadn't seen when he entered. Zane watched him go for a moment, slightly confused. "You coming or what?" Cole shouted from upstairs. Zane shut the door and limped up the stairs, using the wall for support.

"Sit." Cole commanded, gesturing to a ripped up couch. Zane did and looked around the room, seeing there were lights.

"Generator." Cole answered as he threw a pot of water on the stove, adding the bandages as well.. "Found it out back and connected it."

"I thought as much." Zane replied.

"It'll be a couple more minutes." Cole replied after testing the temperature of the water with his hand.

"You are more than welcome to stay the night. I'm moving on in a few days anyways." Cole said as he walked over carrying the bandages and the water to clean out Zane's wound. Zane calmly allowed him to without complaint.

"I don't stay in one place for long." Zane replied. "Always stay moving."

"You tied this as if you've had medical training." Cole commented as he cut off the piece of shirt Zane was using as a bandage.

"My father was in the military when he was about my age." Zane winced as Cole used a rag to clean the gash.

"You really should stay. At least until the morning." Cole said as he started to wrap the bandages around the wound. "It might get infected otherwise."

"Let us hope it does heal fast. I do not want the blood smell to attract more or for their blood to get in it. I wish to stay alive long enough to find a cure or get close to finding one."

"You can keep the rest of the roll. I have more." Cole stood up and took the pot back over to the counter. "Tell me a little bit about yourself." He was trying to make small talk.

"What's there to know besides that fact that i'm 21, never knew my mother, and lost my father and girlfriend to them?" Zane replied. "I know how to use pretty much every type of gun and am fluent in the use of a katana. Your turn."

"I lost my mom to them when i was seven, had enough of my dad by the time i was 9 and a half. He was so greedy and self centered. I couldn't handle that so i left. I regret it, but i don't bother going back. I don't even know if he's still alive." Cole replied. "I pretty much use this shovel." He gestured to the one that sat by the top of the stairs. "To defend myself. Looks kinda like a scythe now." The two talked and talked until it was late and the sun started to set.

"They're more active at night." Cole said, standing up to lip out the lights. "Your welcome to stay. I'll be in the room just down the hall if you need me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Kai your such a party pooper." Nya said as she followed after her brother, glancing back at the two boys behind them.

"Everything I do it to protect us." Was all he replied, not even looking at her or in her direction. The siblings walked in silence for a good while, still exploring the streets of the city, trying to find anything they could use. Food, clothes, medical supplies, ammo, weapons, etc.

"I know you question some of the things i do, but i do them to protect you, Nya." Kai said after a while. "I couldn't care less about what happens to me. You, on the other hand, i do care what happens. I'm not going to leave you to some strangers to get robbed, killed, maybe even raped for all you know." He looked at his younger sister. "Your all I have left, Nya. Dad's a zombie by now, mom's ether a pile of ash somewhere or a zombie like Dad and all our other friends." The kept walking in silence for a while, not saying anything. They walked and searched the buildings and grabbed any food, medical supplies, or other useful things they could use, all in silence. The siblings understood each other enough that they didn't always need to speak to each other. Sometimes, only a single look was needed to know what the other was thinking.

"Kai?" Nya asked after a while as they shifted through the rubble of one building.

"Yeah?" He asked calmly, looking over at him. Kai knew she could take care of herself, but she was all he had, so he seemed to forget that a lot.

"What would you do if you had to kill me?" She asked softly, stuffing a rol of bandages into her back along with some cans of food.

"What'a you mean?" he asked, stuffing a shirt into his bag that would definitely fit Nya.

"I mean...What if i was bitten or scratched and it got their blood in it? What would you do? Put me to rest or let me hurt innocent people?" she asked. 'Put to rest' was the siblings was of saying 'Kill a zombie' without actually saying that.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." She replies.

"Nya, i swear to god if you were bitten-" He growled

"Kai! I wasn't bitten!" Nya snaped, pushing her hair from her face. "It's a valid question."

"I...I honestly don't know. I...I'd probably tie you up before you turned, gag you and leave you somewhere no one would find you until there was a cure. I already know I couldn't bring myself to kill you and i wouldn't let you hurt others." He replied.

"I'd do the same." She smiled slightly. "I'd have to wait until you were asleep though. You'd fight back if i tried while you were awake."

"I'm a light sleeper." He countered.

"I'm silenter than a mouse." She stuck her tongue out at Kai. He couldn't help but laugh and smile at her as he shook his head at how childish she managed to be sometimes. the continued in silence for a while when suddenly there was a sound. Kai was standing in a moment with his Katana drawn. Soon, a person came into view

"I mean no harm." he said, his hands up in surrender as a kid nya's age appeared behind him.

"We meet again Jay and Lloyd." Nya said when she immediately saw them, smiling. Kai lowered his weapon, but in no way relaxed.

"Kai, you can't tell me it isn't destiny that we see them again." She looked at Kai.

"It isn't. it's a coincidence. This old town is small, so i kinda expected it." He growled.

"We're just looking for supplies." Lloyd said.

"We're already here. Taken almost everything good and still lookin'" Kai replied. "So scram. Both of you"


	9. Chapter 9

Zane left the next morning after bidding Cole fairwell.

 

That had been a few weeks ago and Zane's leg had healed up nicely.. He crawled out of his tent he had found a while ago and took it down before shoving it into his backpack and moving on. He was glad it was a thick tent because if any zombie's came, they wouldn't get him, but he was also a very light sleeper. He saw a spiky haired man about his age, a  tall girl with nearly waist length black hair right next to him. He shrugged and kept walking. Soon, after searching a few buildings and going up and down a few blocks, he came face to face with the duo.

"Zane?" Kai asked, surprised.

"It has been a while, Kai." Zane smiled and embraced his old friend.

"I thought you would've been a zombie by now." Kai said when he pulled back to study Zane.

"You seem to have forgotten that my father was in the military when i was younger."

"Who's this?" the girl asked. Zane immediately knew was Nya. She had only been about 2 and a half the last time Zane had seen her.

"Nya, this is Zane. He was an old friend back before the zombies. You were only about 2 or 3, so you wouldn't remember him." Kai said, smiling. Nya pushed a strand of her hair from her face to get a better look at Zane.

"Cool. I love new faces." She said, sighing as she again tried to push her hair from her face. "Can we cut this again?" She looked at Kai. "I don't like it so long and we can never find hair ties or anything for me to pull it back with."

"May I?" Zane asked, gesturing to her hair.Slightly confused, Nya nodded. Zane quickly managed to tie her hair up in a twisted knot by twisting her hair then pulling the end through so it hung out while the rest was in a bun.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Kai asked.

"Do you remember the pail girl with the white hair in our second grade class?" Zane asked, earning a nod from Kai. "She stuck with me and my father after she lost her dad and she taught me so i could do it for her in case she got clawed or something." Kai didn't even question what happened to Dr. Julien or Pixal because he already knew. You always knew what happened when someone went missing..

"Thanks though." Nya smiled. "Keeps it out of the way and i don't have to keep cutting it. I might, though, soon. I like it short."

"I think I'll be the one to decide that." Kai said. "I'm the adult here."

"You always say that and then let me cut it anyways." Nya crossed her arms. "You think your threats and stuff are terrifying but, really, they aren't. You are scary, Kai."

"Geez, sis." Kai said, pretending to be hurt as if he didn't already know that. He knew he wasn't scary to Nya. I mean...he's all she's really every know besides the four years with their parents. "Way to hurt me emotionally." he faked like he was gonna cry. Nya rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me shoot you." She jokingly pointed her gun in his direction but because of her great aim, she was purposefully a few inches off. "Can we continue on our way. I like walking and talking more than standing around and talking." she lowered her gun.

"Where are you headed?" Zane asked.

"Ninjago City." Kai replied, rolling his eyes. "Nya's convinced they'l just let us in. First of all, any scars resembling a scratch or cut from a zombie, people with those don't get let in, i have at least ten, and the waiting list for those who do get in is thousands of miles long. So even if she did get in, i wouldn't and she'd be all on her own."

"Don't be such a Devin downer." She said, changing it from debby to devin because Kai was a dude.

"Nya, i've tried to get into ninjago city." Kai said, looking over at Nya. "I was 11. You were 5. You wouldn't remember. I was put on a waiting list. Who knows if we even got in. If we did, i can't no more and our spot might've be already filled. I'm only doing this to show you that we'll never get in."


	10. Chapter 10

"Lloyd, why do you keep rubbing you arm?" Jay asked as him and Lloyd scavenged for supplies. 

"What'a mean?" The young blonde asked. He hadn't realised he'd been doing that. 

"Let me see your arm." Jay said. It wasn't a question or a statement. It was a command. Lloyd held out his arm, the sleeve of his hoodie covering it. Jay pushed back the sleeve and gasped when he saw the bite mark. It was clearly a bit mark from a zombie, only it was healing. Zombie bites never healled.

"how?" he gasped out, seeing the mark was starting to heal over. It wasn't going to leave a scar, even though it was deep.

"what?" Lloyd asked, confused. 

"You were bitten." Jay said, still very clearly surprised.

"But it's healing?" he said, but it sounded more like a question. 

"Bites never heal, Lloyd." Jay looked at Lloyd. "Bites always turn the bitten into one of them. " Lloyd's eyes flashed woth fear for a moment.

"I'm... Becoming one of them...?" he pulled his arm back and looked at it. 

"No. Your clearly not. You don't smell like your rotting or dead. And it's healing, Lloyd. Your healing!" Jay shouted with joy and surprise. "This... This is a good thing. You could be the cure."

"But... How...? I'm just a kid." Lloyd tugged his sleeve back down.

"It has to be something your DNA. We have to get you to Ninjago City. They'll know more there."

"If it's true... " The blonde said carefully. "... Does that mean I'll see my mom and dad again?" 

"Honestly, Lloyd, I don't know." Jay placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder. "We can hope, but we won't know until get there. Let's also hope that someone didn't already kill them trying to survive. Just don't get your hopes too high."


	11. Chapter 11

Cole was walking around an abandoned city scavenging for supplies when he heard voices coming from a nearby building. 

"Let me see your arm." Came one voice commandingly. after a moment, "How?" He decided to find out where it was coming from.

"What?" Came the voice of someone younger. Cole found where they were and saw a man about his age wearing a blue shirt kneeling in front a blonde kid about 14 wearing a green hoodie, the man wearing blue holding the youngers boy's arm.

"You were bitten." The man in blue said, still sounding surprised. Cole hefted his shovel, ready to fight if need be.

"But it's healing?" the blonde said questioningly.

"Bites never heal. the bitten always turn into one of them, Lloyd."

"I'm..." fear flashed before the blonde's eyes. "I'm turning into one of them? But I've been bitten before."

"You clearly aren't turning into one of them. You don't smell like your rotting or dead. It's healing Lloyd. Your healing!" the man in blue shouted with joy. "This is a good thing. You could be the cure."

"But...how?...I'm just a kid, Jay..." Lloyd tugged the sleeve of his hoodie back down over his arm.

"It has to be something in your DNA. we have to get you to Ninjago city. they'll know more there." 

"If...if it is true..." The blonde said carefully, looking up at Jay. "Does this mean I'll be able to see my mom and dad again?"

"Honestly?" Jay said, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Lloyd, I don't know. We can hope, but we won't know until get there. Let's also hope that someone didn't already kill them trying to survive. Just don't get your hopes too high."

"Bites never heal." Cole piped up, startling the duo, who looked at Cole. "He's lying to you, Kid. Sorry to be a Devin downer, but it's the truth. I've seen people get bitten.They never ever heal. They never look like their healing."

"I've been bitten before, though," Lloyd said. "They've always healed for me."

"Quick dreaming, kid," Cole said, walking closer with his shovel ready. "This is a post apocalyptic world. Nothing good ever happens. Your parents turn greedy, force you to fight for them, and never do anything themselves." Lloyd knew what Cole was going to do and rolled out of the way, grabbing his gun in the process as Cole's shovel hit the ground right where he had just been. Lloyd aimed it at Cole's chest.

"I don't like shooting anything, Zombie or not, but I will if I have to." He said. "I'm healing and I know it. You can't tell me other wise. I'm probably the cure and you're not going to stop that."


	12. Chapter 12

“Do you want to join us, Zane?” Kai asked, raising an eyebrow at Zane as the three of them walked from the center of the city to the outside. 

“You know that’s not a good idea, Kai.” Zane said, half smiling at his old friend.

“Why? Because larger groups draw the most attention?” Kai crossed his arms over his chest. “I beg to differ, more people means being able to take out more zombies easier when a large group attacks. More people means there can be a lookout in case someone attacks or a zombie reveals itself while the others get supplies.”

“All valid reasons for a larger group, but larger groups mean more noise, more noise means more zombies will be attracted, more zombies means a higher chance of getting bitten and then you either get killed or are left to walk around aimlessly until someone kills you. Think of the butterfly effect, Kai. Now, i really should be on my way.”

“Where are you headed?” Kai asked, turning to face his old friend. 

“Around.” Zane replied. He had nowhere to really go.  A scream startled the trio.

“I’ll repeat myself!” a voice shouted, sounding to be around Nya’s age, if not younger. “I will shoot you if i have to. I have always healed from bites. Maybe it’ll mean something for the future of the world!” 

“Woah, what was that?” Kai asked, looking around. 

“Someone was trying to kill another person by the sounds of it. Someone who was bitten and thinks they are healing.” Zane said, noticing Nya had run off, right as Kai did.

“Nya, get back here!” Kai shouted, sprinting after her. Zane followed a beat behind, quickly catching up. “Nya Marian Smith! Get back here. It's not our business what’s going on!” Nya ignored him and continued running. Kai growled and followed after, trying to catch up to his sister but she was faster than him. 

“Leave while you can, the kid’s not kidding.” another voice growled. Nya skidded to a halt around one corner, seeing a boy about Kai’s age with a bent up shovel in his hands walking towards a kid with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. To the side stood a ginger with blue eyes who also appeared to be Kai’s age. Kai skidded to  halt next to his sister, as did Zane. The man with the shovel continued to approach the blonde, unphased by the gun pointed at his chest. He didn’t believe the kid had it in him.

“Leave the kid alone!” Zane shouted, stepping in between.  “Even if he was bitten, he’s not causing any harm. All he appears to be doing is finding supplies to stay alive. This shouldn’t be any of my buisness, but i make it my business when a child is being threatened by an adult for no reason.”

“I’m just trying to kill a zombie before he’s a zombie.” The black haired man growled at Zane. Zane turned towards Lloyd, who had lowered his gun slightly. 

“May i see your injury?” he said softly. “I wish to determine if you are indeed going to turn or not. I have some prior medical training” Zane had set his stuff down by Kai and Nya and showed the kid that he had no weapon on him. The blonde put his gun away but carefully pulled out a small hunting knife just in case as he stepped closer to Zane, holding out his arm. Zane knelt down so he was more on the kid’s level and pushed up his sleeve while he knew Lloyd was carefully watching him. Zane saw the kid had a large scab that looked like it must have hurt or itched badly. It was unmistakably a bite mark from how jagged it was, but based on the fact that there was no bone or infection showing and that it looked weeks old, the kid was healing. That was undoubtable. 

“It’s healing alright.” Zane said, shifting so the black haired man could see the kid’s arm. Zane released the kids arm as he stood up. “You’ll be fine, and you might even be correct. This could mean something for the future. Something to do with your DNA must make you immune to the virus.”

“DNA?” the kid asked, cocking his head to the side.

“I apologize.” Zane said, smiling slightly. “I seem to have forgotten that with how young you are, you did not have schooling like i did. You’re made up of these little living things called cells and inside each cell if what we call DNA. It tells the cells what it’s job is, among other things, including what you’re allergic to, what gets you sick, and what doesn’t affect you. But enough with the science lesson. The important thing is that you’re healing. Now, if you all will excuse me, i must take my leave.” Zane talked back over to where Kai and Nya stood, picking up his stuff as to leave. 

“Zane, at least stay the night.” Kai said, placing a hand on his old friend’s shoulder to stop him. “It’s already getting dark and that’s when most of them are fully awake and more drawn to movement and sound.”

“I wish i could, Kai.” Zane said, smiling sadly. “But i need to get as far away from anyone still living as possible.” He lifted up his shirt, revealing a small bite mark on his side, probably from a kid turned zombie who was still small. “It was fun seeing you again after all these years, but i do not want to put anyone in danger much longer. It is a wonder i have not turned already.” With that, Zane was gone, walking into the distance. 

“There’s nowhere else in the city we can safely spend the night, so it looks like we have to all stay here.” Lloyd said, nodding to the fact that many cars blocked the streets and that there were only 2 open ones for the next few blocks. Less zombies could get them easier. 

“Yeah. Don’t expect us to get all buddy buddy.” Kai said, walking as far from the group as he could safely, Nya hesitantly following behind. 

“Sorry for attacking you kid. Name’s Cole.” the black haired boy said. “It does look like it’s healing, but the moment you show signs of not being human, that's the moment you die.”

“Well, i’m Lloyd, and i can fight pretty well for being self taught. This is Jay. We met up a few days ago and stuck together ever since.”

“What happened to your parents, Lloyd?” Cole asked and the blonde shrugged. 

“I honestly don’t know. I was maybe 4 or so when my mom left to go get food and never came back. She had been limping for days with what i guess was a bite wound or something. Same thing with my dad a year later. Been on my own ever since. Been bitten plenty of times and never turned. I didn’t even know bites usually turned someone...i thought the dead just got infected and came back. I didn’t know someone alive could turn until, like, today.”

“You trust to easily, kid!” Kai shouted from a distance. 

“No i don’t!” Lloyd shouted back. “I’m just nice to people. Don’t mistake my niceness for weakness or an inability to fight. I will kill someone if i have to, but only as a last resort.” he shrugged, walking away so he was by an old building that had an awning before sitting down and looking around at everyone. Jay walked over too and sat down, pulling out a deck of cards and asking Lloyd if he wanted to play something. Lloyd shrugged, but said he didn’t know anything past go fish and crazy eights. Simple kid games.

“Mind if i join you?” Nya asked, creeping back over. It was kinda clear that she knew Kai didn’t want him over here, but she was doing it anyways. “My name’s Nya and that’s my older brother, Kai. Just been us for almost as long as i can remember.”

“Count me in.” Cole said, coming over. “But let me teach you guys a game i know.” He held out his hand and Jay dropped the cards into it. 

“Ok, so the game is called spoons. We don’t actually have any spoons, so we can use sticks. Everyone grab a stick, big enough to be easily grabbed, but not too big.” 

“Ok.” he said when every had sat back down, dealing out four cards to everyone. “The goal of the game is to get four of the same suit or number, like four kings, four queens, four ace’s, four spades, etc. When you have your cards, you grab a spoon, or a stick in our case. Everyone has to be watching, because once someone grabs a stick, everyone else has to try to grab one and the person left without a stick is out, and a stick if taken out. It goes on and on until the last person in wins.” Everyone started playing, having fun as they passed the cards around the circle in hopes of getting the four cards they needed. Jay was out first, then Nya, leaving it Cole  against Lloyd. Lloyd quickly set a card down, finally having his four cards, and reached for the only stick left right as Cole did, but he grabbed it first, holding it up triumphantly. 

“I win!” 

“Lucky chance.” Cole growled. “Let’s go again.” They played 3 more times, Lloyd winning one, Nya winning one, and Jay winning the other two. 

“You just suck.” Lloyd said, sticking his tongue out mockingly. “Well, it’s past dark.” he looked up at the sky. “Probably about 10 or so. We should all get some sleep if we want to leave early.” He crawled the few feet to where his backpack lay and dug around in it for a small moment before he pulled out a small blanket and curled up, using his bag as a pillow. He was out, or seemingly out, in an instant.

“Nya, come on!” Kai shouted and Nya rolled her eyes before walking over. Jay moved so he was a few feet from Lloyd and Cole was left by himself.


	13. Chapter 13

“We have to get you to Ninjago city soon so hopefully they can figure out why you’re healing instead of turning and maybe figure out how to fix everyone who’s been turned.” Jay said as he checked on Lloyd the following morning and packed up their stuff. Cole was already gone. 

“Hey! We’re going there too.” Nya said from where she and Kai were packing up their stuff.

“Nya, no!” Kai growled.

“I’m not a dog! Do it yourself if you’re gonna treat me like one.” She stood up and walked over to where Lloyd and Jay were. 

“Wait, are you really headed to Ninjago City?” Lloyd asked, curious. 

“Yeah, i want to get in to take refuge from the zombies and Kai wants to prove to me that it’s hard to get in when i doubt it seriously.”

“I don’t know.” Jay said. “It could be. I haven’t been back since i went there for school and didn’t bother.”

“Well i want to try at least.” Nya said, shrugging.

  
  
  


“Are you injured?” Kai whispered to the group. “Besides that.” he gestured to Lloyd’s arm.

“What? Why?” Jay whispered back.

“Any scrape or wound that hasn’t healed or scabbed over yet?” He reached into his bag and pulled out a small vial and Nya turned up her nose at that.

“No, and what the hell is that?” Jay said, turning up his nose as well. He could smell it from there as Kai opened it up. 

“Give me your hand.” He gave Nya a little bit and did the same with Lloyd and Jay. “Rub it on yourself. It’ll make you smell like one and they won’t know we’re living. That’s too big a horde to get away from fast enough and my grenades won’t do shit if we can’t get far away enough.” Kai pinched his nose as he poured the last little bit onto his head and then rubbed it in and onto his clothes. 

“Is this part of them?” Lloyd rubbed it onto his jeans a little bit, grossed out.

“Only blood.” Nya said, gagging. AFter all her time using it to hide, she still want used to it and she never would be. Kai grabbed the nearest rock and crept to the edge of the alley and threw it as hard as he could to the left, giving them a chance to fo right when the zombies followed the noise. After a few minutes, the horde had disappeared from sight and they were able to escape, creeping away before they could run and not worry about the noise they made.

“How long have you been doing this?” Jay asked with a slight smile as they fell into a walking pace.

“Since i could remember.” Nya responded. “I thought for a while that i was born into this world with the zombies.”

“Only four years shy.” Kai replied, sighing sadly. “I was about 6 or so, figured this out on my own while raising my little sister. All i got left is her.”

“That must be rough. I at least had my parents to teach me.” 

“I just managed to evade them.” Lloyd said, sighing. “Until i found my uncle and he taught me what little he could before he turned.”

“I can’t believe i let you talk me into tagging along with them.” Kai whispered to Nya, nudging her. He was smiling slightly though.

“Hey, you know you’re enjoying it.” Nya smiled slightly.

“It’s getting late, do you think we should set up a camp or something?” Lloyd said, glancing up at the sky.

“Just a little longer. I can see an abandoned town a little bit away.” Kai said, breaking into a jog so they’d get there by dark.

 

“Can you put that out please?” Kai practically growled from where he sat away from where Lloyd, Nya, and Jay sat.

“It’s warmer than a blanket, Kai, come join us.” Jay said.

“Not safer.” Kai growled. “Just..Just put it out.”

“What’s got your panties in a bunch, Kai?” Nya never understood his hatred of fire. ‘It’s just a little fire.”

“We lost our mother in a fire, Nya!” Everyone fell silent, dead silent.

“You almost died that night if i hadn’t gave up on Mom and got you out. That's where i got that scar and where you got that one on your neck.”

“You told me it was a birthmark.” She scooted a little bit from the fire and closer towards Kai.

“Yeah and i didn’t want to relive that night in my head again. I had to for about a year when it was cold so you didn’t die and i barely held up. I’m going inside if anyone wants to follow me.” He stood up and walked inside the abandoned building  they were closest to. They had already made sure nothing and no one was inside. They used what little water they could spare before following after him.

“I’m sorry we made you mad.” Lloyd said  gently to Kai as they all prepared to sleep.

“You didn’t know.” Was all Kai said before he threw his blanket over Nya as he laid down, silently offering to keep watch for the night with the gesture. 

 

Kai ended up falling asleep, sitting next to Nya at some point in the night, but he had always been a light sleeper, so he would wake up at almost the slightest sound. 

“Kai, wake up.” he felt a tug on his sleeve and blinked his eyes open as he looked over at Nya. “Jay and Lloyd left 20 minutes ago to go see what supplies they could scavenge for all of us. They should be back soon.”

“I didn’t hear them leave.” Kai said, stretching out a crick in his neck. He had slept in the sitting position all night with his head bent forward against his chest.

“They were really quiet and only took their weapons and one bag.” Nya had already packed up all their stuff and had pulled her hair back in a messy bun with what looked like a strip of cloth. “Shirt that they found. Was pretty much useless aside from this.” She smiled slightly and stood up. Kai leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him to give them a chance to wake up before he stood up to prevent falling on his face. 

“She warned us you were a light sleeper, so we stayed as quiet as possible.” Jay said as he walked in, followed by Lloyd. “Not much, but here.” He handed a can of fruit to Kai and one to Nya.

“We already ate.” Lloyd walked over to where his bag was still sitting and shouldered it, careful of his injured-but-healing arm.

“Let’s go then.” Kai tucked the can away into his bag, saving it until he really needed food.

“He rarely eats.”

“You’re growing, i’m not, you need it more.” 

 

“There! I see it!” Jay said excitedly, briefly glancing behind him at the team. 

“They really downsized it.” Kai commented, noticing all the buildings around it that had peeling paint and were starting to crumble. As they got farther into the ruins of the outer parts of the city, Kai suddenly stopped, his breath hitching in his throat.

“Kai, what’s wrong?” Nya asked, looking at him.

“Right there.” He pointed to a zombie that was limping around the corner.

“It’s a zombie, so what?” Nya asked, confused.

“That’s dad. Don’t kill him.” Kai barked the last part to the others. “If Lloyd really can cure ‘im, i want that to happen. Only after if we know he can or will i be willing to kill him. Another followed slower, looking like it had been partly burned on one side, an injury from when alive. 

“Let’s go another way then.” Jay said while Nya carefully guided Kai away.

 

“We need to do a blood test before we bring you into the city. We’re not letting any Zombies get in or potential zombies either.” the people that were manning the edge of the city growled to the group of four.

“C-can we do my right arm?” Lloyd said, knowing that the instant they saw his bite they would turn him away, even if he was healing.

“Fine. Now sit.” He did as told, pushing up his right sleeve as high as it would go. A band was wrapped tight around his upper arm and blood was drawn using a needle from right below the crook of his elbow. The group met back up in the hall area when all their blood was drawn.

“Did you show them your arm?” Jay whispered to Lloyd, who shook his head. “Good, not until it heals more so we can be sure.”

 

“All clear. Sharing a house with…” They paused and looked down at their papers. “Each other, actually. No one else.”

“Key for all of you, You two go to school tomorrow, 8 am sharp.” Nodded at Lloyd and Nya. “Probably haven’t had any real schooling. You two.” they pointed at Kai and Jay. “Will go to the job center first thing tomorrow so we can find you a job.”

“I’m good with tools and fixing things.” Jay supplied, but it wasn’t the time to say anything.

“Address is here.” they handed Jay the two keys and the adress paper. “Fresh food  will be brought by later. If you don’t work, you don’t get food or anything you need, plain and simple. Now get out.” They pointed at the door and as soon as they were all out, they slammed the door, They had spent the night inside the thick metal wall that surrounded the town. They were all surprised by the sudden bang but walked away calmly to find their house


	14. Chapter 14

After a few days, Lloyd’s arm was almost healed minus a spot no bigger than the bottom of a drinking glass. The rest was scarred and jagged, but healed.

“Should we tell them? Tell someone?” Lloyd asked, glancing down at his arm. “It doesn’t hurt any more, just not appealing to look at.”

“I say we should.” Jay said, frowning slightly.

“I agree.” Kai said, walking inside. He didn’t look happy, but he hadn’t been in a few days because of work. He hated his boss but loved the work He was sweaty and his hair hung in clumps on his forehead. Jay, on the other hand, loved his job. He was good at it and it was what he wanted to do all along and he liked his boss.

“Did you even hear what we said?” Lloyd asked.

“You should tell them about your arm, I’m serious.” He ruffled Lloyd’s hair as he passed. “It’s my night to cook, i stink, i’ll be back.” he disappeared up the stairs just off the kitchen.

“We’re gonna go tell them then!” Jay called up the stairs, grabbing his set of keys. “Ready?”

“Let me get my shoes.”

 

“What?” the doctor/scientist guy growled when he answered the door. “You’re next check up thing isn’t for a while.”

“Lloyds infection test came back that he wasn’t going to turn, but…” Jay started, being interrupted by Lloyd.

“I was actually bitten a few weeks before that and it was healing. It was a bite, for sure, but it healed.” Lloyd added, showing him his arm after pushing back his sleeve. 

“Get in here!” He growled, yanking Lloyd inside as Jay followed.

“You didn’t tell anyone? How long ago was this?”

“About a month and you normally only have a few days. I didn’t learn that bites turned someone i just knew a person could turn if they died. My parents didn’t have the time to teach me and i’ve been bitten before loads of times and scratched and stuff got in it, but i never turned before.” he sat down and had to look away as blood was drawn from the same arm and around the injury too. The doctor went to his machines and tested it, asking Lloyd different questions and stuff to gain more knowledge as a few hours passed while the blood was tested.

“Y-you’re clean, but that’s clearly from a bite.” the doctor was confused. He went over to a shelf full of different vials and pulled one out. 

“Is that Zombie blood?” Jay asked. “Why do you have that?”

“I’ve been working since the first sightings to create an antidote.” He came back over a second later with a small IV bag. “Do you mind if i take a pint just to see what i can do with it? It’s not much, but it’s enough.”

“I’m fine, as long as i don’t have to look.”

“I’m good if he’s good.” Jay said. “But no more than a pint or anything to harm him. He’s like my little brother and i won’t let anything happen to him.” Lloyd looked away again, flinching slightly when the needle went in. 

“It’s normal to feel a little dizzy when it’s done, so give it a minute or so before you get up.” the doctor said after removing the needle from his arm. Lloyd, being his slightly stubborn self, stood up right after, only to have to sit back down a second later.

“Don’t show anyone your arm or they’ll start assuming stuff and might try to hurt you thinking you’ll turn. 

 

“I had to mix it with a few chemicals, but, then i mixed about a fourth of an ounce with the zombie blood and, vuelah! It turned it back to normal.” The doctor said with a smile.

“I wanna see.” Lloyd said. “Proof before i give anymore.” 

“This is your blood.” The doctor went into the storage unit to keep the blood safe for use. “This is zombie blood, can be kept any temperature.” He pulled out another vial of zombie blood along with a few chemicals. 

“I mix this and this.” He put two of the chemicals in a new vial and then added the blood, stirring them slightly, but not too much. “Then, i add this to the zombie blood and we wait a few minutes.” After a few minutes of seeing the red blood sitting in with the green and gross looking and smelling blood, sure enough, it turned back to red and was normal again, as then proven by a test

“We just need a zombie to test it on and we’re probably going to need to use about 6 oz to cure one, maybe more. The only reason one turns is because the virus gets into their blood and reproduces and keeps going and going and it’s not safe and it eats out the brain like rabies does to a dog if that makes sense.”

“That’s not good.” Lloyd had read about rabies in books over the years.

“Yeah, only it doesn’t cause loss of appetite, if anything it causes a craving for anything that moves and had flesh.”

“It’s hard to believe my whole family’s like that if they haven’t already been killed.” He sighed. “How long until i can give more?”

“Two weeks. It was two weeks ago i took a pint, you can give another in two weeks.”

“Is it possible to give more than one at one time?”

“Yes, but i don’t have the machine for that. I do, but it’s not working. A part broke and we don’t have anyone who really knows how to fix it, even with the right part.. You can safely donate 1 pint of blood, including the red blood cells, the platelets, and plasma, but you need a machine that will return the platelets and plasma if you were to donate more than one pint at a time.”

“Maybe we can get Jay to fix it in his spare time. He grew up creating things and fixing things, he loves it.”

“Good job for him, maybe. I’ll ask him. You get home home, now. It’s almost curfew.” 


	15. Chapter 15

“Yes, Jay. He showed me it in action after mixed with a few chemicals and put it in some zombie blood. The blood turned normal and he ran tests and it was as if there was nothing ever wrong with it.”

“But what if it doesn’t do that it’s supposed to do and you die? Or need to get your blood back in you? It’s pointless”

“I’ll have done something worthwhile in my life besides just fighting to stay alive and getting to a city that ain’t really all that special. Just people in it.” 

“Lloyd, i meant what i said about you being like a brother to me, and i’m not going to let that happen. One is enough.”

“But it’s not fast enough.” He pushed away from the table and walked up to his room.

“Stubborn much?” Kai said, cracking open a fresh soda from the fridge. 

“It’s just possible for him to die if he keeps trying to give blood like how he wants. A pint every four weeks is enough. We don’t need to go 2 pints every four weeks and he isn’t willing to wait longer, even if the blood recreates itself or whatever it does.” Kai took a seat next to him, rubbing his back slightly.

“He just wants to help people. Be the hero. We were at least raised longer before we lost our parents. He was like four. You can’t blame him and we were both like that at one point in our lives, going through puberty, even if we didn’t have a chance to really notice cuz of what was going on around us.”

“I know.” Jay sighed. “I just don’t want him to be the tragic hero who saves everyone but dies in the end.”

“He saw what it does to the blood, right?”

“Yeah, says it goes normal.”

“What does it do to the brain or the body? What is there’s someone who’s already dead before they got infected? What does it do to them?”

“We don’t know what it does.” Jay said, confused.

“Exactly. It could cure the blood but not the body and that just fucks everything up even more.”

“I going to tell him that.” Jay said, starting to push away from the table.

“Let me. He’s probably still mad at you.”

 

“Lloyd, can i come in?” Kai asked, knocking on his door.

“Go away.” came a shout. 

“No, i need to tell you something.” After no response, Kai opened the door anyways and walked in.

“What? Here to tell me i can’t do it any more or some shit?”

“Watch your language, and no. We know your blood and the chemicals turns zombie blood back to normal, but we don’t know what it does to the brain or the body.”

 

“We don’t but we need to try.” The doctor said when Kai and Lloyd went to bring this to his attention. “But there’s none in the area. We cleared them out.”

“W-we saw some on our way in but we avoided them so we didn’t have to kill them.”

“We have to tell the government officials that man the wall that we’re doing. They might not let us and if they do, we might have to keep the zombie we get there and check on them.”

“I have two specific ones i want to volunteer. My parents.” Kai said, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looked down.

“You must really want them back.”

“They didn’t even see me or my sister grow up, of course i want them back.”

“Can we take more blood yet without hurting Lloyd?” Kai asked, sighing. 

“Next friday, pushing the limits.” The doctor said.

“I’m willing to do that and just because i live with them doesn’t mean i’m going to let them say no.” Lloyd added. 

  
  


“Blood has been drawn. Now let’s head there and see what they say.”

  
  


“Fine, but they must remain in the wall in a containment unit by themselves and alone until we see the results of what it does.Go get them, put this on though so you don’t get bitten or hurt.” There were given basically a hazmat suit.

“Next time.” One growled at Lloyd as he followed Kai and the doctor. “Tell us about your injuries.”

“I will.”

 

“Where did you see them?” The doctor asked. 

“Over there is where we came in from.” Kai pointed from where they had come into town from and then at the corner where they saw them. “And we saw them there and they were just limping farther down the street.”

“Kai, you go this way.” the doctor pointed in the direction they had been limping in. “Lloyd and I will check this way. Use this.” He was handed a walkie talkie while the doctor kept the other. “If you find them so we can help you get them back with relative safety.” Kai nodded and broke into a low, quiet jog. They each had backpacks on with stuff to cover the zombie’s mouths and basically tie them up without ‘hurting’ them. 

 

“I found them.” Kai said just loud enough for the walkie to pick up. “Both of them.” he rattled off his surroundings before putting it away.His parents were walking side by side, lumbering around randomly. 

“Even death didn’t split them apart.” he mumbled, hiding until Lloyd and the doctor showed up but also making sure his zombie parents stayed put.

“They’re over there.” Kai said when they showed up.

“It’s not much of a fight, just pin ‘em down and tie ‘em up.” the doctor said, pulling out some of the stuff to do so. It took maybe five minutes before they had them pinned and tied up and another five until they had them back and in containment, tied to some old chairs in their own rooms that had one way glass so people could see in but they couldn’t see out. 

“Let me run home and grab the stuff.” The doctor said while Kai had seated himself outside his mom’s room, looking inside while he leaned on the window seal and gazed in sadly. 

“It’ll be ok, Kai.” Lloyd said, placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

“They’ve got one foot in the departed realm and one foot in the realm of the living. I don’t know what it’ll do to them and i want to see but i’m, scared. What if they’re left traumatized or in a mental hospital or my mom dies again or my dad dies too. They’re not really better off either way.” Kai sighed slightly as the doctor silently came back, the cure already mixed and a few needles to put the blood into their blood. It took a few minutes to get it in because of them squirming, but the doctor eventually got it in unharmed. 

“Go home. It’s past curfew.” the people who manned the wall growled, shoving the three out. 


	16. Chapter 16

Over the course of a month, Kai spent as much time watching his parents as possible, Nya with him a few times, but not as much as he was there. Slowly they healed, the virus leaving their system completely and slowly everything returned to normal and their brains slowly returned to normal and they were fine, aside from the fact that their dad would remain a cripple and had to have part of his left leg removed so he didn’t die and their mom lost her right hand. They remained alone aside from being given food and clothes and stuff to clean up with and Kai and nya wasn’t allowed to see them yet. It was another month before several tests showed they were normal and functioning humans ready to reenter society. That day was the day Kai and Nya could finally see them. 

“You got people waiting outside for you.” Ray (dad) and Maya (mom) were told before let outside. Ray was in a wheelchair and Maya was walking. Kai had his hood up and low over his head to protect from the heat of the sun as it started to slowly set. Nya was the same. Their back was to the sun, so it was a little harder to see who they were.

“Who are you?” Ray asked. Somehow, they had all their memories intact. 

“Dad.” Kai shoved his hood off, his hair springing up in it’s spikes like it always did. “Mom. It’s me, Kai...and Nya.” Nya pushed her hood off as well, nervous. She didn’t remember them like Kai did, even though he had told her everything he knew and remembered as best he could.

“H-how long has it been?” Maya said, embracing her son with her stump (she lost below her elbow) and good arm. “Y-you’re older.” 

“Long enough.” Kai buried his face gently into her shoulder and hugged her back, a few tears of joy slipping down his cheeks. “I’m an adult now. Nya’s 14.” Maya pulled back and gently wiped his happy tears away before he bent down to hug his dad as best he could. He was still awkwardly standing where she had been at the beginning of the encounter, looking at both of her parents nervously. 

“I don’t remember you.” She said blatantly.

“You were barely a few days shy of 4, nearly ten years ago.” Kai said, sighing. “But you can remember them from now on.”

“Yeah.” She smiled slightly. 

“Lets get home. You have to meet Lloyd and Jay.” Ray tried to wheel himself forward but didn’t have the hang of it yet, so Maya moved to push him, but Kai did it before she could.

“I got him.” Kai smiled slightly. ”Plus i know the way there.”

 

“So, this is Jay...a frrrieeend.” Kai hesitated on that because, although they had been dating a few weeks, they hadn’t used  _ that  _ term yet.

“Nice to meet you.” Jay shook both parents hands.

“And this is Lloyd. His blood and a few chemicals saved..er...turned you into humans again.”

“My choice after found out i was the only one who healed from bites from them. Most would turn within a week or so.” Lloyd smiled slightly.


	17. Chapter 17

It took many years and lots of time from the able to rebuild and fix the abandon cities, but soon the world was cured and back to normal and those who were already dead and had come back were in their rightful place in their graves and otherwise. For precautions in the future, the brain stem was always cut so they didn’t come back if they got the virus. Those who were bitten and those bites didn’t heal but they didn’t turn or die had their limbs removed or fixed as best as possible and some slowly families were reunited.

“I’m sorry, Lloyd.” Jay said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. Throughout the recovery, everyone in Ninjago pretty much knew one another or knew someone who know you or knew someone who knew someone who knew you and they were like a huge family and everyone helped everyone find those they had lost, but Lloyd hadn’t been reunited with his mom or dad yet and it’d been 3 years since everyone was cured and the dead zombie bodies were burned and destroyed.

“They’re probably dead. Probably got killed.” He sighed slightly and turned to leave and head back to the house Jay, Kai, and him still shared. Jay’s parents fixed their junkyard again and Nya lived with Ray and Maya. Suddenly, a shout caught his attention in the busy streets of Ninjago City as it had became what it once was about 15 years ago and he froze in his tracks, listening behind him. 

“Have you seen my son? His name’s Lloyd and we’ve been looking for him but no one knows who we’re talking about and...and we just want to find him. We’ve been looking and looking since we were cured and…”

“Ma’am, i’m sorry but there’s a lot of Lloyds out there.” another voice said and he heard the lady keep asking.

“Misako, let's give it a rest for the day, we’ve been at it since we ate breakfast.”

“No, i want to find him, Montgomery.” Lloyd turned around at that, eyes wide with hope.He saw a couple coming closer to where him and Jay were at. One was a lady with gray hair and glasses and the other was a man with gray hair who looked like he could karate chop you in half. Tough, but not scary. He couldn’t stop the sobs of joy and tears that wracked his body as he shoved through the crowd towards the couple. 

“Mom!” He shouted, throwing his arms around her, sniffling. The woman pulled back slightly to get a look at him before hugging back. Lloyd pulled away a moment later and then threw himself at his dad, hugging him tightly. 

“I finally found you guys.”

“I knew we couldn’t give up.” Misako said, turning it into a family hug.

“Did you find Uncle Wu or no?” Lloyd asked. “I looked but i couldn’t find him.”

“He’s gone.” Montgomery said, but hugged his family.

“I told you you’d find them, Lloyd.” Jay said, smiling from where he stood on the sidelines about 5 feet away.

“I just lost hope.” Lloyd smiled a bit as they pulled apart. “Mom, dad this is jay. He was there for me in end after i figured things out on my own and like a week from Uncle. Jay, this is my parents.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jay said smiling as he shook their hands. 

“Thank you for being there for him.” Misako said, pulling jay in for a quick, but tight, hug. 

“We kinda met by chance trying to scavenge the same house, but he stuck together. He’s like the little brother i never had.” Jay smiled.

“I still don’t know how they found a cure or what it was.” Misako said, trying to make conversation.

“Uuuh…” Lloyd said, pursing his lips slightly. “That...that would be me.”

“You found the cure or you are the cure?” Montgomery asked

“I was so little when you turned that i didn’t know bites could turn people and i was bitten so much over the years and they all healed and i thought this was normal until Jay told me otherwise and then i gave a little bit of it to this doctor guy and he mixed it with these chemicals and tested it with some blood he had gotten from a zombie and after a few minutes, the little bit of blood turned it normal again, into human blood and we tried with these two zombies who are…” Lloyd paused to take a breath.

“My significant other’s parents and they became normal after a couple months and then people went around with a lot that took us nearly a year to get enough of and it was already mixed and stuff and was just giving it to zombies that would survive and not die again, putting the other out of their misery and went on their way and it was chaos at first but we recovered and became a civilization again.” Jay added. A moment later Kai came through the crowd, giving Jay a peck on the lips before turning to Lloyd and his family.

“This Kai, Kai this is my parents.” Lloyd smiled.

“Nice to meet you.” Montgomery said, smiling.

“So let me get this straight. You cured us all, Lloyd. Misako looked down at her son, who nodded. “And he saved your parents first?” She looked at Kai.

“Yeah. It had been just me and my sister since i was like 6 and she was like four. Mom lost her arm, dad lost his leg and is in a wheelchair for life, but  everything's working out.”

“I’m proud of you, Lloyd.” Misako said, giving Lloyd another hug.


End file.
